A Captain's Post
by YoungerThanSpringtime
Summary: A Captain does not abandon his post.


"A Captain's Post"

She felt a gentle hand brush the hair back from her face as her eyes fluttered open. She had barely spoken his name before soft lips pressed against the skin of her forehead.

"Your fever has gone down."

His voice washed over her like a warm summer rain. Smiling, she opened her eyes wider and sought out his face.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Good morning." He amended with a smile.

"Morning?" She asked, her brows knitting together in confusion and concern. "How long?"

"Have you been asleep or how long were you feverish?"

"Both." She said, trying to sit up.

"Just rest, my love." He instructed, placing gentle hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. "To answer both your questions, all night."

"All night?"

He could see the panic rising ever so slightly in her eyes. He shook his head, quick to reassure her.

"You're better."

"But I – I slept in here?!" She asked. "All night?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why didn't you move me?"

"You told me not."

"You mean _asked _you not to."

"No, my dear." He said, taking her hand in his. "_Told _me. Quite firmly, in fact."

Maria shook her head in disbelief, quickly realizing that was a bad idea. Laying her head back against the arm of the couch, she stared at the ceiling of Georg's study for several long moments.

Georg, for his part, said nothing. He simply watched her and waited for the question he knew would come next.

"You stayed with me all night, didn't you?" Maria asked, her eyes again finding his.

And there it was.

"A Captain does not abandon his post." Georg replied.

She smiled in gratitude at that.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Maria asked.

"A few nods here and there. Worry not for me."

Maria squeezed Georg's hand that held hers.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Leaning in, Georg kissed Maria's forehead again, this one more loving and less clinical than the one from just a few moments before.

"Thirsty?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Parched." She replied.

"Here."

He plucked an ice cube from a cup he grabbed from his desk and slid the cube between her pink lips with gentle fingers.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more." He said as she rolled the cube around in her mouth. "But I don't want to give your stomach too much at once."

Maria nodded in understanding, relishing in the cool relief of the melting water coating her dry mouth and throat.

"Thank you." She whispered. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5:30." Georg answered.

"Good. I have time to rest time before the children wake up."

"You are not to worry about the children today."

"But – "

"No 'buts', Maria. You've had a hard night. You are to rest."

"Yes, Sir." Maria replied with a smile, honestly too weak to fight with him. "May I at least go up to bed?"

"Yes."

"Good." Maria nodded and again moved to sit up. She did her best to brace herself against the wave of dizziness that washed over her as her feet hit the carpeted floor. She gratefully accepted Georg's help, his strong arms bracing her as the pair moved slowly across his study.

Another wave of dizziness crashed over Maria as they reached the bottom of the stairs and she found herself unconsciously leaning against her husband.

"Oh, how big _is_ this house?!" She grumbled as they began their ascent.

Chuckling softly, Georg stopped his wife and modified his hold, sweeping her off her feet and taking her into his arms effortlessly.

"Better?" He asked as she tucked her head against his shoulder.

"Much." She breathed.

"Just relax, my darling. I've got you."

"Mm-hmm." She nodded against his shoulder, her eyes sliding closed again.

No further words were spoken as Georg continued on to their room. He smiled as he felt her breathing even out again and was relieved that he was able to pull down the covers of the bed without disturbing her.

Ever so gently, he laid her down on the mattress before cradling her head on soft pillows and tucking the fluffy comforter around her body.

"Just rest, my darling." Georg whispered, again stroking her soft hair back from her face. "I'll be right here. A Captain doesn't abandon his post."


End file.
